Coming Out Of The Closet
by aPieceOfPie
Summary: Dawn, Ash, and Brock got to the Pokémon Center to rest for the night. Dawn meets Paul and asks a question he does not like. At all. TWO-SHOT! Please R&R!(I changed my name from Rin Hijiri)
1. Chapter 1

Coming Out of The Closet

A/N: So like...yeah... Really random and short one shot! This is my first one! And like I should be finishing Code Digi and The Cold Can Be Warm! Gosh I should be writting them now... anyway enjoy!

COOTC!

Thunder claped in the back round as rain poured heavily on the roof of the Pokemon Center. Though it was drowned out by Dawn as she stomped down the hall.

"PAUL!" Dawn yelled angerly as she climbed the stair case to go to his room. She just about had enough of him. He _IS _to answer her question whether he likes it or not!

"Will you just answer already! I just want to know!" Dawn tried to say as calmly as she could when she reach his room and leaned on the closet door.

"I don't want to, troublesome." Paul said a little coldly.

"Why not?!" She wined and stomped her feet.

"It's none of your business. Why do you want to know any way?" He did not like this situation. At all.

"Well...will you at least let me help. It's not good to have this bottled up." Dawn says gently.

He growled softly. How would she know? She isn't in this poisition now, is she? No.

"Why do you want know? You never answered that." He says harshly. She was shocked at the tone of his voice. Was it so important that couldn't know? She sighed.

"I'm just worried about you. I just care. You never really had that did you? I mean with you practicly rejecting your brother all your life." She spoke in a soft tone. He always liked it when she uses that tone, it's soothing to him.

"I just don't want you to know, ok? You will see me differently if you do." Paul had a calm voice but still had a little sadness to it.

Dawn felt angery again. Why would he care so much, huh?! It's not that he liked her or anything. She looked down at her hands and slowly sat aginst the door to his room. She was still his friend in her ponit of view. Even if it hurt her.

"How will I?!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs, "You know for a dang fact that I'm your friend! And would never turn on you for that stupid fact, if it's true! And will you just come out of that stupid closet!"

Paul said nothing. He was kinda stunded by what she said. It warmed his heart. He got up from his seat in front of his door. He opened the door as thunder claped again. They both jumped.

Paul hugged her.

"I...I will tell you. Just please don't tell anyone." He shakily said. Dawn nodded. They walked to his bed and sat acrossed from each other.

"Now tell me." She said, touching his face to calm him.

Lighting fashed making him jump and hug her.

"I dislike thunderstorms, ok?" Paul hugged tighter. Dawn smiled softly and kissed the top of his head.

"There, now was that so hard?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes it was. You killed my pried." He lifted his head and glared at her. Dawn just smiled.

"You know you smell like bluebarries, I like it." Paul smirked slightly when saw her blush.

"S-Shut up!" She said.

"No because then I wouldn't be able to say, I love you." He put his head on her shoulder. She blush really hard.

"Do you like me too?" He said quietly and held her closer. Dawn looked at him and said,

"Yeah, I do!" Smiling a little he lifted his head again and kissed her. Her eyes went wide. He's kissing her? Oh gosh! What should she do?!

She soon kissed back.

Thunder and lighting claped again. Paul stopped and shuddered in fear.

"Please, don't leave tonight...please..." He desperately said.

"Ok." Dawn said gently. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. But God knows what would would happen in the morning when Ash and Brock find her in Paul's room. In his bed. In his arms. Well thats another story I guess!

A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I make a sequal? Well, anyway! Please review! I know Paul's a little OOC and maybe Dawn too! But it works! Well R&amp;R! Bye!~Rin


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Out Of The Closet 2

A/N: Well, the long awited sequal to COOTC is here! Sorry for the long wait I was just lazy and had very little idea on how the heck i was supose to approch this! Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

There was long awkward silence at the table that moring. Ash had some deathy aura to him. Brock was giggling every now and then like a school girl that just talked to her senpai for the first time. Paul had a mix of _'I wanna kill someone', _and embarasment to his aura. Dawn. Well, how do we say it nicely? Ah, yes! She was an almost hot mess! She had her cloths on messyly, her hair was tied into a bun to keep it tamed and her make up was not the best. Oh! And She was red as a tomatoe, well, maybe thats and understament...

"How in the name of Arceus did_ that _happen?!" Ash hissed angerly at Paul. Paul looked up from his food and glare at the boy.

"It's none of your business."

"Like heck it isn't! She is like one of the sisters I never had, and you tell me that I can't know why she was in _your_ bed this morning!" Ash yelled causing the whole room full of people to look at him. Brock put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I really don't see the problem Ash," Dawn said in a calm voice, "It's not like we were doing somethimg bad."  
"Nothing bad...? Nothing bad, huh? It is bad when we see you in my rivals arms asleep! I just don't trust him!"Ash said as he calmed down.

"Dawn, I have a question." Brock says as he puts down his fork.

"Shoot."

"What happened last night? I mean you ran off and followed Paul and never came back." He put his hands under his chin to support his head.

"Troublesome want to know an answer to a question. She got it, it was late and she stayed there. End of story." Paul replied to Brock's question.

"Is that true, Dawn?" Ash asked with his hat covering his eyes.

"Y-Yes, it is. I going to get my stuff so we can get to my contest. Paul, I need you to come helpme get something." She stood and motioned Paul to come with her. He nodded, stood up and walked out of the lunch room and to her room.

There was silence between them as they walked down that halls. Dawn was looking a head, while Paul was looking up. He suddenly grabbed her hand and stopped walking, making her stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Was all he said. He kept a good grip on her hand so she didn't try and run.

"I don't really...want to lie to them that much." Dawn hung her head. Her head jerked up at the sound of a chuckle. Paul chuckled a little at her and said,

"I didn't lie, did I? You did want to know the answer, you got it, it was about 11:00, and you did want to help me and stayed."

Her eyes widened. He was right. She did want help him get through that night. She giggled at her stupidness and nodded.

"Yeah, your right!" Dawn want at stood on her the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."  
"Hn."

"Hey, why don't you come to my contest today? I know you don't really like crowded places, but I want you to come see!" She asked him as they reached the door to her room.

"I guess."

It was the last round of the contest and there was two minutes left to go. Dawn had half of her points tooken off and her opponent had a little more, but not much.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool then Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. Piplup nodded and did as he was told.

The Whirlpool traped the Arbok and the Ice beam kept it in place.

"What a remarkable combination!" The bald judge said into the mic. **(A/N: What is his name? Does anyone know?)**

"Use Drill Peck on the ice, Piplup" She told her pokemon.

Piplup gained speed, jumped up and spun around and hit the middle of the ice. It burst into small shards of ice. The Arbok was knocked out.

"Arbok!" The girl who Dawn was battling went to her pokemon's side.

"And the winner is Dawn!" The host said. There were a lot of cheers as she got her ribbon.

Paul watched her with a almost nonexistant smile on his face.

"So, how was it?" Dawn asked the three guys.

"Awsome!" Ash shouted, pumping his fist up.

"Great!" Brock smiled.

"Hn." Dawn knew that was Paul's way of saying 'Nice job.'

"Thanks! Oh, and hey, Paul?" She said as they headed back to the Pokemon center. He nodded.

"Do you want to come with us for a while?" She asked.

"If they want me here." Paul said.

"I already said it was fine." Brock says as he walks a head so he could get to Nurse Joy first.

"I Won't mind as long as we battle everyday!" Ash said, "And you don't hurt or do anything to Dawn."

"Hey!" Dawn yelled.

"Fine, but no promises." Paul replied. Dawn pouted, but smiled at the fact that Paul was going to be with her for a while.

A/N: Sorry if it sucked! I still don't know if this will be a good sequal! But hey, I tryed! R&amp;R Please and I'll see you next time!~Rin


End file.
